Saints and Sinners
by cresellia
Summary: They were 3 gardevoirs. heartbroken. miserable, a lost cause. Then he came. Sinister, compelling and seductive, the shadow Gallade whirled them into a different world where legendary pokemons lay at war with each other and they have to fight for them. Their battle for his heart and his struggle for their souls as their reality unfold and reveals who is a sinner and who is a Saint.
1. Arrival of a shadow Gallade

**I don't know about this story. The idea has just been stuck in my head for a while and it just kept building up. I'm not even entirely sure I want to write this but since it just won't leave my head; why not give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**Human cast: Very limited role**

**Brief introduction to the characters and plot:**

The legendary pokemon are at war with each other. There are two sides: The saints and the Sinners. The Sinners are the shadow pokemon (Black colour combinations). Various pokemon are chosen to fight in the cause of either side, which is chosen by the legendary pokemon itself. Which side is right, it is uncertain.

Pyro, a Gallade has been turned into a shadow pokemon after Giratina saved his life. Now, he serves the Sinners. Only the purest of evil and the purest of good pokemon can see him.

He meets three different Gardevoirs from three completely different worlds. On the command of Giratina, Pyro pursues them. Unable to tell whether they are pure evil or pure good, Pyro whirls them into his world, tempted to find out.

**Chapter 1:**

Aqua walked swiftly across the hall, running a hand through her silky, cerulean blue hair that her trainer had had fixed by making her spend countless hours in a salon.

"Why did I even trust that jerk!" She hissed; her brows furrowed in anger at the pokemon she had just left behind in the room down the hall. He was still calling after, but she wasn't listening.

The shiny Gardevoir was a natural-born beauty with her unique blue colour combination. The expensive products her trainer was throwing the money on only adding to the beauty.

"I could've had my pick in boys," she pouted, still walking. The fury vibrated in her steps but there was no one in the hall to notice. "It's his lose he cheated on me!"

The young Gardevoir walked down the stairs into a large studio where lots of pokemons were being prepared for a fashion show. She walked straight ahead from the dressing tables, receiving smiles from the human dressers and envious glares from a few Lopunnys, Glameows and Ninetales. She couldn't care less about their opinions. She was beautiful and they knew it. It just didn't make it any easier to accept it. In a modeling industry, competition is all one has.

In a short while, they would all be posing next to their trainers, the models for the launch of the new winter collection. Aqua was already in the lead. She was going to be the star of the show. Like all the shows before this one.

She entered a dressing room and closed the door behind her. Her trainer was checking herself in the mirror, continuously brushing her blonde hair and applying her make up for final touches. Aqua sank into the couch, thinking about her boyfriend. Now, her ex-boyfriend.

She had decided to go see Garchomp before the show, only to catch him cheating on her. As she opened the door to his trainer's room, she saw him with a Loppuny. She was pinned to the wall and Garchomp was kissing her. Her gasp had pulled the two lovers apart. Garchomp let loose a gasp of his own at the sight of his serene girlfriend whose face was plastered all over the front covers of Vogue magazine every week with her trainer, _The Blonde Diva. _Only this time, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"He's such a loser," she pouted to herself because her trainer couldn't understand a word.

"You look absolutely beautiful," her trainer called back, not glancing at her pokemon. Aqua cared deeply for the Blonde Diva despite knowing how her trainer didn't care for her. That's just the way Gardevoirs were.

Time had passed quickly for the blue Gardevoir and in a matter of 10 minutes, she found herself in line for the runway, the fashion show underway. She wasn't in need of a pep talk. She was the best and she knew it.

As the second last model returned, the blonde trainer and Aqua took the stage, ready to steal the show. With her heart breaking about Garchomp and his cheating on her, she tried her best to strike a pose, the cameras were flashing like mad as everyone was trying to get a shot of Aqua and her trainer in all their glory.

She swept her eyes through the crowd of pokemon. Most were screaming at her and hooting at her, a thing she couldn't have cared less about. Then she saw _Him._

He was a Gallade, but not a regular, nor a shiny like her. He was black all over where he should've been green or blue and his blades were the sharpest she had ever seen.

She stared at him and he stared right back. His eyebrow twitched for a second like she invoked something in him but that was all she saw. The next thing she knew, she had lost her balance standing at the edge of the runway and fell down, straight into his arms.

"Careful," he said, catching her as she fell. She looked into his eyes as he held her there. He looked just as surprised as she was. He didn't intended to catch her, he just did.

Aqua flushed at him. "Sorry," she said. He set her down on her feet and she brushed her blue dress.

"It's alright," he said without the slightest hint of emotions. Then quickly ran away.

"Wait!" Aqua called after him. She was curious about his black colour and wanted to know more. If only she would see him again.

Two hours later, she was sitting on a couch in the dressing room with her head in her hands. She could hear her trainer arguing from the other side of the room with the managers about the poorly built runway and how it was their fault that the sow was completely ruined for her. If Aqua was her usual self, she would be would've been furious too but she wasn't. She was thinking of the black Gallade.

"Hello," she heard a soft voice. She looked up, startled.

"It's you!" she gasped, standing up in her excitement. The black Gallade had returned. Then she made a face at him.

"Enjoyed the show?" he asked, teasingly. He hadn't stroked her as the humorous type in his first impression and yet, here he was, joking all casually, like he had known her for years. Then again, maybe he had been following her throughout her modeling career.

"It was ruined," she said. She though back to how her life had been; a career with a bunch of fashion clones and short term relationships. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even do it. It's so…" She couldn't find a word.

"Empty," he finished her thought. She looked up to see him smile.

"Yes exactly. I feel like you get me!" She chirped.

"I do," he replied, laughing a bit. He took her hand tenderly into his, to her surprise, and placed a necklace in her hand.

"What's this?" she said, looking at the small pendent in the necklace. It was a heart with angel wings. Expensive things were nothing new to her, but this felt special.

"Something to hold on to," he told her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Little did she know that it was a matter of life and death that he was guiding her into. With that, he turned to leave.

"Maybe I'll catch you at my next show," she called after him.

"Or maybe, I'll catch you first," he called back, smirked and then ran away once again.

On the secluded side of the same city was a beautiful flower garden. Unlike the previously glamorous world, this was a peaceful one. The garden lay just outside a wooden cottage and various pokemon were playing and busily roaming around this flower garden. It was planted by a very patient pokemon and anyone was welcomed in it, just as long as they would not touch her sacred roses.

Gaia, the beautiful green Gardevoir walked to her sacred roses with a pale of water in a wooden bucket. She was poor and the lack of food had caused her to become skinny but that did not keep her from being anymore beautiful.

She was singling her favorite song. A love song. She sang it every day as she worked in the garden, her safe sanctuary in the otherwise scary reality. A beautifly fluttered to her and settled in the nearby flowerbed as Gaia observed him.

"Why hello dear," she said in her sweet voice.

"Why do you sing that song?" Beautifly asked, ogling her with his big round eyes. Gaia smiled at the pokemon.

"Oh, it's for my true love," she said cheerfully, setting down the bucket and twirling around a bit.

"True love?" The beautifly asked. Gaia smiled at the pokemon.

"Yes," she told him. "They say if you truly believe in it, the boy of your dream will come along!"

"What is love?" The pokemon further questioned her.

"Oh, it is the most beautiful feeling in the world!" She made it sound like she had felt it before. "You'll feel danger and safety, fright and peace, all at the same time!" She twirled around in her pretty green dress, dancing a bit with her dainty barefooted toes.

Beauitfly didn't understand the strangeness of Gaia but she was very polite and that's why everyone loved her.

"I'll see you around," Gaia said, picking up her bucket as she made her way to the back garden where her sacred roses were. The beautifly flew away too, humming the tune of her song as it had inspired him to be optimistic like her.

The back garden was filled with Lilacs and lilies and bleeding hearts. Only the centre plot had a single rose plant that she so dearly loved.

When she reached the area, she dropped her bucket in horror. Her roses had been plucked away by some unknown intruder. Only one rose remained and it was stopping its head low, indicating that it was long dead.

Gaia sank to her knees beside it. She brought her hands to her face as tears welled up in her eyes and then finally flew down her cheeks.

"Oh no!" She cried. She was all alone in this side of the garden. "How could this have happened?"

A black Gallade, who was standing high on a tree branch, saw her crying and he came down for a closer look. He felt sorry for the poor Gardevoir. As soon as his feet touched the ground, she looked up through her wet eyes and frowned at him.

"Did you do this?" She asked him. She wasn't the accusing type, so she asked him instead. She was so depressed that she didn't even feel like bothering with his unusual colour scheme.

"No," he said flatly. "Why do they matter to you?"

"I planted them in the memory of my dead trainer," she cried, looking at the dead plant. She put her hands on either side of it, her tears dripping on the ground. "This is his grave. I failed to take care of them!"

Gallade brought his hands around it too. It made a soft black glow and then suddenly, the flowers bloomed to life. Gardevoir clapped her hands. Slowly, Gallade wiped her tears as she beamed at him.

"There now," he said cheerfully. "It's all better."

"How did you do it?" she asked. "You must be something special! The black colour is proof enough!" She was clapping her hand. It was surprising to him how he had vanquished her misery with his simple act of kindness.

Gallade threw his head back, laughing. "No, I wouldn't know of that!"

"Come in for tea!" She offered. She didn't wait for an answer either. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him to her cottage. He stopped her and gently plucked her hand away from his.

"Sorry, I can't," he said, lowering his gaze as she looked at him in bewilderment. He held out his hand and handed her a necklace.

"What is this beautiful thing?" she said, looking at it in awe. It was antique. She knew it. The fact that he would just give it to her for free was beyond her. The necklace had pendent: A heart with an arrow through it. _How romantic ._She thought.

"A promise," he said. "That we'd meet again," With that, he ran away in incredible speed. Gaia sighed. This is what true love should feel like, she thought to herself.

Deep in the heart of the woods outside the city was a secret laboratory carrying out illegal activity with pokemon, turning them into something else, cloning them and trying various new items on them.

Inside one of the rooms was a giant glass case where a Gardevoir was kept. The scientists had successfully recreated her DNA, turning her body to red, the first of this colour scheme.

She was immersed in a thick green liquid, unconscious. Her body was floating lifelessly but her vitals on the computer screen said she was anything but dead.

The electronic door opened and the Black Gallade walked in. He looked at the beauty floating in the coffin, unable to grasp that humans had created this. With a single strike of her blade, he broke the case and the liquid poured out and the Gardevoir fell to the cold floor.

"Huh! What?' she said as her she came to. Gallade didn't ask her anything. He scooped her up in his arms and began running.

"We don't have much time," he whispered to her. "I'm going to break you out."

"You don't even know me," The Gardevoir said in her feeble voice as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting him take her away. The sirens were buzzing but it sounded too far away now. Had they escaped the humans?

"There he is!" She heard one of her persecutors and was alerted immediately that they were not out of the building yet. "Get them!"

A few Houndooms were set loose to chase Gallade. He used Physic and blasted them away in a single move, all the while clutching the tender pokemon in his arms.

"I'm scared," she told him.

"Shhhh," he said to her. "Don't worry about them. I've got this." Something in his voice made her relax.

"You didn't answer me?" she said, leaning on his shoulders as they made their escape. "Do you know me?"

"I know you," he answered her politely. "You're Vivienne."

The fact that the black Gallade knew her name threw him into an instant trust zone. She felt like he, of all pokemon, understood her misery the most.

"Thank you," she said as he took her away from the only world she knew. She could feel the rush of the forest trees around her. They really had escaped. He took her far out into the woods where he laid her down near a giant oak tree beside the lake.

"I'll be fine from here on," she assured him. She pushed herself onto her elbows and looked him in the eye. He smiled at her. He knew she was not lying. Not only had the scientists managed to give her a fashion Dover, but they had enhanced her powers as well.

"Take this,' he said, pushing a necklace in her palm. It was the first gift she had ever received in her entire life. The necklace had a pendent with a sword through it.

"Are you hitting on me?" She said, frowning at his gift no matter how precious it felt to her.

"If I were," he laughed. "You would have fallen hard. Just keep it. I'll see you real soon." He took off after that, leaving her to fend for herself. Something in his voice had told her that he meant every word of what he said. She got up on her feet, and then went her own way.

The black Gallade ran over to the cliff of Mount Coronet, overlooking the land below him. They called it the Widow's Cliff as it was common suicide spot, a practice of humans that he had failed to understand.

"Did you do as I said, Pyro?" A voice echoed in his head. He knelt on his knees, looking overhead to the land below him, and then bowed his head in submission.

"Yes, Master Giratina," he replied to the voice. "But Master. Why the girls? I fail to conclude that whether they are good or bad."

It was true. The heartbroken Aqua, the Lonely Gaia and the Tormented Vivienne, they were all innocent. They did not belong to the dark side. To the Sinners. There was not a hint of evil in them. The fact that they could see him had led Pyro to believe that they were purest of good, or else they wouldn't have been able to see him.

"Time will tell," Giratina said. "For now, you're dismissed."

'Thank you Master," Pyro said and he straightened up.

"Aqua, Gaia and Vivienne," he thought of the three. "You have no idea what hell awaits you. Forgive me for my evil but I will do everything in my powers to protect you. Maybe I'll learn from you, or you'll learn something about yourselves."

**Like I said, I'm not sure if I should be continuing this. **

**I will continue it if the response is strong enough for the first few chapters. I'll see what I can do about this.**

**Leave a review if you want to see this as a full-fledged story. **


	2. Fate calls

**Chapter 2:**

Aqua woke up to what was a regular morning for her. She yawned and stretched herself, then got out of bed and smiled, something she hadn't done in years. She was not a morning pokemon and waking up in the morning, no matter how late, was the hardest task.

She quickly fixed her cerulean blue hair, and then walked out of her room and into the corridor. This was the hotel that all the models were staying at until the final fashion show which was later that night in Hearthome city. After her little blunder on stage, she wasn't sure if the gym leader, Fantina, also a model, would hold her in high esteem. But on the other hand, running in with an incredibly sinister yet charming Gallade was something that compromised for the mishap in her heart.

"Aqua, hold up," she heard someone call. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists. That voice. Garchomp. The nerve of that pokemon to approach her after the scam had been played.

"Go away and suck at that Loppuny!" she hissed without looking at his face and continued to walk. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop.

"Kind a harsh, don't cha think?" he said haughtily. By the corner of her eyes, she saw him smirk. She yanked her hand out of his grasp. How dare he talk to her after cheating on her and that only to defend the new girlfriend?

"We're finished!" she informed him. "I'm already dating someone else!" Something clicked in him, which was quickly forgotten. As much as she wanted to date the Shadow Gallade, she knew she couldn't. She wasn't even sure she was going to see him again. That didn't stop her from using him as a make-belief boyfriend to make her previous one jealous.

"Really? Do I know him?" Garchomp asked, attempting to make her break out and cry and then ask him to take her back. Sadly, it wasn't happening.

"No you don't. That's the idea," she yelled at him and crossed her arms.

"Was he the one who gave you that necklace?" Garchomp asked, pointing with his claws. A blush crept up her cheek so she turned her back to him, hiding it.

"Y-yes," she said nervously, toying with the heart-with-wings pendent. "Just get lost!" she shot back her last words then made a run for it. He grabbed her once more, this time, digging his claws in. Frustrated, Aqua released a psychic, blasting him into the wall. She ran away, leaving him groaning in pain.

She teleported outside the hotel into the garden where she rested on the bench, taking deep breathes and making collections of what she just did. She didn't mean to do it, but it felt so right.

Gaia was working in her garden as usual, picking weeds, singing her songs, dancing. She was in an extra good mood which surprised some of the pokemons who knew her better.

"What's with the mood Gaia?" A Nidoqueen asked her. The elderly pokemon was a regular visitor from the forest.

"Oh nothing," she blushed, and then began humming her song again. She was blushing, the Nidoqueen could tell.

"Could it be, child?" She asked. "Have you found your true love?" Nidoqueen was beaming at the extremely shy Gardevoir. Gaia had gone tomato red from embarrassment.

"I only met him briefly," she said, stuttering. "He was charming. I wonder if I'll see him."

"There now," Nidoqueen said. "Weren't you the one who said that believe in true love and it'll come to you?"

Gaia laughed nervously. "Yes," she said. Then she turned away, hiding her face. Nidoqueen smiled at the young pokemon, than went away, minding her own business and leaving Gaia alone to fantasize about whoever she met.

Gaia smiled to herself and looked down at the necklace around her neck. The pendent in it, the Heart-with-arrow was perfect in describing her personality: A believer of Love. She wondered if the Shadow Gallade had known that.

"Where should I go?" Vivienne questioned herself for the 100th time. Though she had reassured Pyro that she was going to be fine on her own, she was doubting herself now.

Despite her enhanced powers, she had no sense of directions. She never knew the world beyond the walls of the lab until now. She walked aimlessly in the forest, searching for something she herself wasn't even sure of.

"Excuse me?" She called helplessly to a Swellow perched up on a bench. 'Do you know where I can find civilization?"

The swellow scratched the branch below him with his claw, than looked at the red Gardevoir.

"You're wierd," he remarked. Vivienne had been called many things in accordance with her colour. Beautiful, magnificent, a work of art, but never wierd.

"I'm just an ordinary pokemon," she told him, frowning. "Although I wouldn't be afraid to attack you if you were to ignore my question."

The Swellow gawked at this. Fear became evident on his face. "Don't hurt me! I'll talk!" he was dead serious now. He knew that not only this Gardevoir wasa strange colour, but probably powerful too.

"It's down this route," he said, pointing with one of his wings. "Just follow the dirt path and you'll be there!"

Vivienne, considerably calm now, turned her head and walked away, not giving the Swellow so much of hint of gratitude for his help.

She looked down at the necklace. Pyro's face appeared in her mind. "I wonder if he were a lab pokemon just like me," she muttered under her breath, taking slow steps towards the city of Hearthome. His black colour was definitely questionable.

When you are in business, days always move faster than anything. The night had arrived and the dressing room was in full swing as both, Models and their pokemon alike rushed around, getting ready for the show.

Aqua was feeling down. She was expecting to run to Pyro, which she hadn't. She had concluded that he wasn't someone's pokemon, probably a wild pokemon but that didn't make her think any less of him.

"You look a bit lost today," The Lopunny said as she snickered behind Aqua's back, gowing through bunch of bows before picking a purple one to wear. "Could it be because I scored your Garchomp?" Vexed as she already was because of Garchomp, the Lopunny had successfully worsened her mood. As much as Aqua was tempted to attack Lopunny, she restrained herself for the fear of being fired.

The show began and Aqua was much more eager than last night. She was hoping to see the Shadow Gallade waiting for her just like yesterday. Sadly, as she took the runway, sweeping her eyes through the crowd in search of him, she couldn't see him anywhere. Her heart sank as she finished the show without any mistakes. Her trainer, the blonde Diva was in high spirits but Aqua wasn't. She mustered all her strength to look good anyway, for her trainer's sake. A mistake was something she was willing to make, if it meant she would meet him again.

The show was wrapped up quickly. "Time to go Aqua!" The Blonde Diva told her pokemon after receiving her paycheck. Aqua was led to her car.

The car was speeding fast on the empty road in the night but for Aqua, the world had slowed down. When will she see him again? She wondered.

"Aqua, where did you get that?" Her trainer popped the question suddenly, pointing to the necklace her pokemon had around her neck.

"A friend," Aqua spoke telepathically. Her trainer laughed.

"Anyways. He looked gorgeous on you, tonight!" she commented. "Just don't wear it again. Can't be caught twice wearing the same stuff now can we?"

Aqua frowned at this statement. To her trainer, it was ordinary jewelry but the blonde Diva had failed to comprehend how much it meant to her pokemon. Aqua wondered what the real owner of the necklace was up to. He had told her it was something to hold on to. Was that it? A gift to only remember him?

Then suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something strange. She looked over to the building. It was a temple. But that wasn't new. What really caught her attention was the symbol on top of it.

The symbol was a huge heart, with a pair of wings just like the pendent on her necklace. Also, it had an arrow going throw it, and a sword thrust into its side. Although not exactly identical, she felt connected to it. It was pulling her in, like a magnet attracting iron nails.

"STOP THE CAR!" She yelled telepathically into the driver's head, scaring the old man out of his wits and nearly causing a heart attack. The car came to a stop with a jolt and without another word, Aqua pushed open the car door and ran for the temple, dragging her blue gown behind her.

"Gaia!" A Butterfree called, flying as quickly as possible to meet the lady Gardevoir. She opened the window on the cottage and led him in.

"What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly. He was panting for breath. He had something important to tell her, she knew it. But what could be so urgent at this hour of night?

"I was flying through the city," he told her. "When I saw this temple-thingy with your pendent's symbol on it!"

"What?" Gaia couldn't believe her ears. The butterfree nodded, still panting out of breath.

"It wasn't exactly the same, but parts of it were!" he told her. "What I feel is that you have some kind of relic. If you could just return it to the humans, they would probably appreciate it and then maybe, you're poverty problem would be solved!"

Gaia sighed at her friend's idea. "Thank you Butterfree, you can leave. It's getting late." She said, trying to be polite despite his suggestions. He left through the window, the same way he had entered. Gaia felt that she needed to go there to find the shadow Gallade. She didn't care about poverty. She felt like there was a meaning deeper than some gift. It was a promise, he had told her. A promise to meet her again. Maybe the temple was what he had meant. Maybe he wanted to guide her to that temple through the pendent.

In a flash of blinding white light, she was gone.

Vivienne was probably first to arrive from all the three Gardevoirs. She had been teleporting around the city, shielding herself from the looks of humans. She was new to the world, but not dim-witted. She had been subjected to all kinds of tortures by human. She wasn't going to trust them just because they lived in a city.

The abandoned temple had served as her resting spot. Nobody came to check in on it. Though she didn't go inside for the fear of being caught by whatever was in it, she staying outside in its parameters, keeping out of view. The red Gardevoir wasn't afraid, she was playing it safe.

"Go inside," A voice in her head spoke to her. Before she could even grasp whose voice it was, it faded away, leaving her in the blues. She had no choice but to obey to find out. A part of her screamed at her to stay outside; it wasn't until she saw another Gardevoir, a regular one, appear in front of the gate, then go inside without hesitation.

She was about to go in, when she heard a voice and she took her steps back. "Wait! Aqua!" The voice had said.

Peeping out of the shadows, Vivienne saw a shiny Gardevoir making her way up the steps and then gracefully entering the temple like a runaway bride.

'What the heck!" She muttered to herself, and then closed her eyes. She teleported inside. To her, it felt safer to just teleport rather than risk using the front door.

"Who are you?" She heard voices inside the temple. Staying in the shadows, she looked over to the two Gardevoirs that had arrived before her. They had met, and they were talking.

"Don't you know me? I'm Aqua. The Fashion icon of Blonde Diva," The Blue Gardevoir said. Vivienne registered her in her brain as Aqua. Gaia seemed confuse. She had no clue about this. She had never seen a TV let alone a fashion show.

"My name is Gaia," The other one said politely. She was an ordinary Gardevoir in all aspects and Vivienne couldn't relate to her. Her politeness was what Vivienne envied instantly, something she knew she could never build inside of her. Especially with all that she had been through.

"Did that Necklace brought you here?" Aqua asked. Gaia looked down and nodded. Then she noticed that Aqua had one too.

"Did you get that from a Black Gallade?" she asked. Aqua, startled, nodded her head. "Me too," Gaia said as she felt her heart break. She really had thought it was special. Now she knew someone else had it too.

"Same goes for me," Vivienne said, joining them. The two girls would have jumped straight through the roof if they could. They were terrified after hearing a new voice, discovering they were not alone.

"How long have you been here?" Aqua snapped. Vivienne shrugged off the question.

"Long enough to hear about the black Gallade," she told them.

"So he was leading us all three?" Gaia asked subconsciously. The other two pondered over the theory.

"So you came," they heard _His _voice. It was charming and alluring as they had remembered it. It vanquished their fears, but a new one took birth. The one he invoked in them simply because he was sinister. Being unique was ok, but their was nothing funny about the black colour. The 3 Gardevoirs knew it.

Pyro was standing at the far end of the temple, walking towards the girls with a smile on his face. His smile was inviting, sexy, seductive. Clearly Pyro had the whole package of hot guys on him. He didn't need anything else to reel a girl in, let alone those of his own species.

"You son of a Bitch!" Aqua shrieked at him. "I didn't know you were an even bigger player than my ex-boyfriend!"

Gaia gaped at her hoarse words while Vivienne just stared blankly, unshaken by the heat of the moment. Pyro simply smiled.

"You have been chosen. All three of you," he told them politely.

"No thanks. I'm not into foursomes," Aqua pouted, turning to leave.

"Come with me, I'll show you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

There was something trusting in his voice that reassured the girls that wherever he was taking them, it was going to be better than what they were living. For Vivienne, the choice was simple because she had nowhere to go nor a desire to live in the world of her persuaders. For Gaia, she didn't have much to go back to either. It was a start of something new. It was a chance to suppress her own miserable past and loss and the present and maybe, find what she desired the most. For Aqua, it was a chance to be herself after years of faked looks and the ego she had cherished so dearly.

Pyro stretched out his hand.

"Trust me," he spoke slowly. "Please."

They took it. A black whirlpool appeared behind him, sucking him and the girls as well. They clung to him for dear life. He seemed to be at ease even with the density and the pressure inside the portal but they weren't. They grew dizzy until each was lapsed into darkness.

**I guess I really am going to continue this. **

**Ok guys, review if you like this! This is only the beginning. I plan to add all the legendaries in this, lots of battles and spur of emotions, if that's what you like.**


	3. A blinded Gardevoir

Chapter 3

Aqua fell heavily into a strange new world that existed on the other side of the world. It was sinister and eerie and nothing about it seemed right. It was enough to make one question whether he was still alive. Old cobblestone roads ran along the heavily dense garden with thick bushes and thorny roses growing as far as one could see. The roads themselves seemed to be endless, like it was built for the wandering souls to travel aimlessly, questioning their own existence.

She groaned and pulled herself on her elbows which were badly bruised from the fall. She felt with hands at the ground on which she was lying, trying to salvage a vague idea of where she was. It felt like a she had fallen on a stone stairway.

"Ugh," she groaned from the sharp pain that sting her eyes. She struggled to get on her feet and felt are arms ache as she did so. Aqua had never known that forearms paid such a vital role in something as mere as standing up. As the pain from her bruise slowly faded away, the one in her eyes shot up and she screamed in agony.

She dared not open her eyes, hoping that if she gave it enough time, it would die away like the one in her head and arms but she was dead wrong. The pain persisted and the reality dawned on her that this was not that pain from the fall but something else entirely.

With extreme difficult, she opened her eyes and felt her heavy eyelids lift up. She tried to roll her eyeballs but couldn't feel them. In fact, the pain flared up like an everlasting flame and she closed her eyes, the pain crossing all barriers.

"My eyes!" She screamed into her surroundings. By now, she was fully aware that she was not merely blinded, but someone had clawed out her eyeballs.

Blood and tears were pouring out from under the eyelids and flowing down her pale cheeks onto her dress. She was crying like mad. The soreness was unbearable. Her legs felt weak and all of a sudden, they refused to carry her weight. She sank to the ground, crying.

"Somebody please save me from all this bullshit!" She screamed into the air. No one came to her aid. The infamous Shiny Gardevoir was so used to having people and pokemon waiting on her from head to foot that she didn't realize that she was all alone. It only added to her physical pain and she cried harder. She wanted to stop crying because it was hurting her eyes but she couldn't. Not from the circumstances she had found herself in.

"Save yourself," she heard someone say grimly. She raised her head, listening for another voice to guide her, but there was none. Feeling with her hands, she tried to stand up and follow it. The pain was excruciating and she her head was growing heavier with every little effort she made. She could have sworn it was the shadow Gallade.

"Please!" She called out to him, desperately. She was willing to grab any help or attention she could get, even if it was from someone she was not so sure about trusting anymore.

"Don't abandon me!" She screamed hysterically, trying to walk and find her way around the world she was in. To her, it was nothing but darkness. She longed to see the sun but little did she know that there was not a drop of light in this world.

"I won't," he called back softly this time which reassured her for a fraction of a millisecond, than the pain reminded her of her misery.

"I can't see!" She cried, frantically trying to feel for him in the air around her. Trying her best to ignore the pain, she staggered around in the garden, searching for him. Once or twice, she fell into the rose bushes, the thrones piercing her skin but she didn't care. All she wanted was someone who could return her vision back to her, relieve her pain and pull her out from the nightmare.

She waited for an answer but didn't hear anything. She kept waiting; it was all she had now, but nothing came. No one came. Aqua felt like begging for her death to come, to part her with her body and forget the pain she was drowning in.

She kept walking into what felt like empty space for her. The feeling of the thorny bushes at her feet, the cobblestone under her bare, Prada-free feet and the smell of the roses kept her from completely believing it. She was sure she was in some kind of garden, or an old abandoned location they used for photo shoots, but she was definitely not dead.

She kept wandering for hours, calling out to the Gallade to come to her aid. She screamed in pain that was stinging her eyes like a thousand combees. She wanted to lie down and rest. She wanted to lie down and wait for the worst, or better, which ever got to her first. Walking and hoping for Gallade to come felt pointless. Like waiting for a ship at the airport. But so did lying down and awaiting death. What was the point of waiting for something that wasn't coming?

She fell to the earth, burying her face in her hand and sobbing for her wretched soul. _Nothing can save me now!" _She thought. _"Not even Arceus."_

Aqua could sense the growing tension around her.

"You're not coming are you!?" She screamed into the empty space, addressing the shadow Gallade. "You said I could trust you but I can't! Please! Come back! At least don't leave me here alone!"

"Aqua," She felt something touch her arm. It was a soft hand that was gripping her gently and pulling her to her feet. She was startled and relieved at the same time. She got back up on her feet with the assistance of someone she couldn't see.

"You're not alone," He said. "I'm here with you."

"Gallade!" She screamed, going into his embrace like a Lillipup attacking its new owner. She cried into his chest where he held her with his arms around her body, patting her soft cerulean blue hair.

"Where were you!?" She screamed. She wasn't sure it was the anger she felt towards him, or her eyes that were hurting like hell. Probably both, she decided.

"I lost my eyes! Where are we?! I wanna go home!" She whined like a diva she was. She opened her eyelids to revealed empty, blooded eye sockets. Blood poured out from them and found its way down her cheeks. Her eyelids snapped shut immediately, commanded by the pain that flared up in a matter of seconds.

"Be glad," he said, blinking slowly, not that she could see him. "You won't like what you see."

"It hurts," she said, falling on the ground with a heavy thud again. Her legs were weak from the fall and the pain in her body wasn't helping. He went down on his knees, grasping her by the shoulders to keep her from falling on her back.

"Aqua, I'll help you," he said, pulling her to her feet once again but she was barely able to manage. He held her tightly, keeping her up right. He placed his hands gently over her closed eyelids and pressed it hard.

Aqua wailed in pain. She tried to pull away but his grip on her only tightened as he kept pressing down harder and harder.

"STOP!" She yelled and pulled with all her might but her efforts were completely useless to the power of the shadow Gallade. All her life, she had been nothing but a delicate and fragile pokemon, known for beauty not brawns. She was completely helpless to his strength.

She stopped resisting after she felt her pain fading away as the pressure increased. _It's a miracle!" _She thought. _He's driving it away!"_

Indeed, that is exactly what Pyro was doing. He was returning her the vision he had stolen from her the moment she got there and then had abandoned her to find her way around. Something made him want to come back. Pyro had known what a petite diva the Shiny Gardevoir was and came to her aid after he heard her shrieks for him. The shrieks that showed him just how much faith she had to have followed him through the portal in the first place. He didn't have any fondness for the Gardevoir, but he felt inclined to protect her none the less.

He removed his hands from her eyes and loosened his grip on her.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ears, still clutching her gently by the arm. She did. Small streams of blood were still trickling down the edges of her sockets but there was no doubt that he had returned her eyeballs.

"I can see," she gasped, feeling the pain die away in his very presence. She looked up to see him smile at her. She buried head in his chest, crying, but crying the tears of joy.

"Speaking of which, "he said, running his hand down her back to reassure her. "You're not gonna like what you see."

"I don't care," she said, crying harder. Pyro couldn't stop her tears now. "You saved me!"

"I'd always save you Aqua," He said, putting his arms around to hug her. "I told you, you can trust me."

Plucking her away from himself, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and watched her stare back at his. They were full of hope and something else he couldn't exactly lay his finger on.

"You're taking me home, right?" She said, her eyes brimming with tears now. His smile faded and he dropped his hands from her arms. He turned around.

"I can't send you back there," he said flatly. "There is nothing for you there. You belong here."

"Are you kidding me!?" She snapped, grabbing his hand to keep him from running away. Every time she had encountered him so far, he always abandoned her when she needed him most. It was not surprising to Pyro that she suspected him of running away once again.

"I have a life out there!" She explained. "I was famous! I was a star! Boys want to be with me! Girls want to be me! It was all I had!"

"Then you must be happy there," he said, turning to her. She saw sincerity in the question and realized that he already had the answer to that the day they first met. "Were you happy?"

Aqua felt a hard lump build up in her throat. She couldn't answer the question. She knew that he would know she was lying if she were to say yes. She wasn't sure herself. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of the strange garden he had brought her to.

"I'll show you what your life has been," he said, turning his back to her, motioning her to follow him. "Then you'll know the answer for sure." He began to walk. At first, Aqua was reluctant to follow but when he didn't stop, she started following, for the fear of losing the only company she had.

"Didn't catch your name," she said, falling in steps beside him.

"Pyro," He answered. She noted. It was not one of the modern day popular names. She would know.

He came to a stone archway that was completely covered by thorny vines with beautiful roses blooming on it. Aqua couldn't bring herself to believe that life could bloom in such darkness. Having retrieved her vision, she had become very observant, appreciating her gift of sight.

"Come here," he said, going through the stone archway. He didn't go through it, but disappeared in a flash of blue light the moment he was directly under its shadow.

Aqua followed doing the same with hesitation. But she found it to be very painless and quick and then, she found herself in a crowd.

Pyro was right next to her. He took her hand tenderly and guided her to the side and closer to a ramp. People were sitting on chairs with their pokemons by their sides, judging everyone who walked down the ramp and stroke a pose like they were the rulers of the world.

"Are we home?" She asked him uncertainly.

"Sort of," he said, his eyes fixed on the ramp, searching for something. Then he saw it. "There you come."

Aqua looked up, confused. Her confusion was turned to astonishment as she saw that walking down the ramp was none other than her trainer, The blonde Diva and a Blue Gardevoir, just like her.

"That's impossible," She stammered. "I'm right here."

"This is a vision," he explained. 'A vision of your past. What do you see?"

"That I'm famous and loved," she said, looking over to him. He shook his head, pitying her cluelessness. Clearly, Aqua had a lot to learn before she could serve the purpose Giratina had called her for. Something he himself had failed to understand so far no matter how long he pondered over it.

"Look at your trainer," he instructed her. 'What do you see?"

Aqua looked over to the blonde girl in the glamorous red dress, flashing her white teeth and posing like the diva she was called. All her life, Aqua had been too busy looking good on stage to notice her trainer. Now, it was undeniable that her trainer and Aqua were never a team. Instead, once on stage, they each were trying to grab attention to themselves. There was no connection between them; Just a mutual agreement to take the stage together.

"Come with me," Pyro snapped her out of her thoughts. He took her hand and pulled her away from that crowd and away from the stage. He took her out of sight and from there, he held her hands. A dark mist covered them and they vanished.

Pyro not only teleported her to a new place, but he teleported her to a new time period as well. Aqua found herself in a mansion. A mansion she could recognize anywhere. It was her trainer's home though they barely stayed there for over a week. Their career always had them moving to do shows in different cities, regions even. The huge staircase with the red carpet led upstairs and her left and right was the huge living room. In the far end corner, she could see the path to the corridors.

"Where are we now?" She asked Pyro.

"Look," he said, pointing to the couch. Aqua followed his gaze and saw her trainer, many years younger, sitting on the couch with her dad beside her. A servant was standing on the side, awaiting orders.

Sitting across the small table was another man who had shown her five poke balls. Aqua's trainer looked excited about the pokemon. Suddenly, Aqua wasn't feeling so well.

"I don't remember this clearly," she told Pyro, not sure if he was even listening to her. "But I always tried to avoid it. Please, let's leave."

"No," he said sternly. "You need to see this."

The man on the couch touched a poke ball and a Ralts popped out. He did the same with the other four poke balls as well. In each of them was a Snourout, a feebass, a glameow and a buneary. Aqua gulped at this sight. She had remembered all of them. She just tried running away from that part of her life, trying to suppress it with fake stories and theories until she almost believed it. Now, she stood witnessing it.

"I want that one," Her trainer pointed to the Ralts. The pokemon were returned in their poke balls and the ralts was handed over to the servant who took it. The man who had brought the pokemon was paid on spot. He shook hands with the blonde diva's father and then left.

"She bought you," Pyro pointed out. "She just played with you. That servant is the one who raised you and trained you. She doesn't love you." Aqua knew this very well, she just didn't want to accept it. _Ah yes! The past can hurt_, she repeated a famous movie dialogue in her head that she had watched with her trainer in their childhood.

Once again, Pyro took her hand and teleported her to a different time period and place. This was the memory that was fresh in Aqua's mind; A memory that invoked the emotions of hatred as well as grief in her, as well as a thirst for revenge.

They were in a bedroom of a hotel. Only two pokemon occupied it and they were making love to each other, passionately. It was Garchomp, kissing the Lopunny that Aqua had found him with.

He had pinned her to the wall and was kissing her lips, his tail swaying in a rhythmic motion. The Lopunny moaned and pulled him away just a few centimeters away.

"What about Aqua?" She asked him. He grinned and then kissed her once.

"Forget about that stupid chick," he commented to Aqua's horror. "She is as dumb as her dumb blonde trainer." The joke wasn't funny and before Aqua knew it, she was crying at the sight of seeing him kiss her so passionately. He had said the same words to her about other girls. Who knew how many he was dating and going around telling the same things to.

She threw her arms around Pyro, taking him by surprise. "Take me away please!" She sobbed into his chest. "I beg of you! I've had enough!"

Pyro just wrapped his arms around her slender figure, rested his chin on the top of her head and smiled. "I told you that you won't like what you see."

In a flash of bright black light, he brought her back to the garden that she had found herself in previously.

"Do you still want to go back to that life?" he questioned her. He knew he had convinced her otherwise, if she had doubts about it before. He just wanted to hear her say it.

Aqua nodded in answer, wiping her tears and looking at him.

"They don't love you," he pointed out. 'Your trainer, your fans, your boyfriends, it was all temporary attraction. I can give you what you want. If you follow me."

"I will," she tried, taking him by the shoulders and leaning in. 'Anywhere, I'd go anywhere with you."

Her consciousness started to fade away as he held her in his embrace once again. She didn't mind it this time. The last thing she saw was his soft smile that reassured her that regardless of her dark past, there was hope for her. She closed her eyes, trusting him once again.

_It's all good. _She told herself.

**Took me a while to get it down. I tried to keep the theme dark though I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job at it.**

**Leave a review guys. I'd appreciate it.**


	4. A Wounded Soul

Chapter 4:

Voices. That was the first thing Gaia heard as she felt her faculties returning to her. _Where am I? _She thought, struggling to get up and look around at the source of those voices that she had heard.

She was lying sprawled on the ground, her gown spread around and there was a loud music in the background that kept ringing in her ear. Gaia, being more of a peaceful temperament, felt tormented from the very moment she had opened her eyes to find herself in the bizarre world.

She pushed herself on her elbows and narrowed her eyes, looking around to what was going on. She wasn't alone; not at all. There were pokemon around her. Pokemon she had only heard of from the books she had spend hours reading.

They were all dancing and screaming in a small space that seemed like a dungeon to her. She looked around to find herself within the boundary of four walls with not a single door leading outside.

"Oh, where is this?" She questioned the pokemon around her. She saw a medicham, a froslass, A swampert, A Prinplup and lots of other pokemon who turned an ignorant eye to her. Some of them looked too cute for their vile actions. But all of them, every single of them, had black colors on them, the shadow Gallade she had followed.

It was then that Gaia realized that she was in some kind of bar. The Gardevoir was too innocent to engage herself in the wild excitement that the other pokemon were consumed in. It scared her to her very bone and the more she looked around, the more she wanted to get out of the place.

The pokemon couldn't care less about her. To them, she had only passed out because she was drunk, just like anyone else in that unholy place.

"I need to get out of here!" She screamed, perfectly well aware that it won't matter because no one could hear her and even if they could, they weren't in their right senses to have comprehended the statement.

"Hey pretty girl!" She heard a loud voice boom. The voice had frightened her and she scurried to get up, only for the pokemon to step on her pretty white gown, making it impossible for her to get up.

"Let me go!" She shrieked and he only laughed at her.

"On come on now!" He laughed. "You only lose your virginity once!"

Gaia was hysterical now. These pokemon had no respect for a female and the Blaziken before her was a good example. He was going to screw her, she knew it. And she barely had any strength to fight. She was never much of a fighter.

"Please! Leave me alone!" She cried out in desperation, pulling her gown with all her might to break free of the Blaziken. It only made him laugh all the more and it was obvious that he was drunk too.

The Blaziken proceeded to grab her by the arm and forcefully take her for whatever that he had in mind. Gaia screamed, hoping that someone, some pokemon would be decent enough to save her. How she wished that the Shadow Gallade would come and save her but so far, there wasn't a single Gallade in sight.

"You're feisty," he said, grabbing her arm. Gaia screamed at the top of her lungs, wailing like a Feebass out of water. He was merciless. He dragged her away, ignorant to the people who kept kicking her. They were all drunk. They wouldn't be bothered with her if she were dead, let alone be raped.

"No please!" Gaia said as she was kicked hard in the head. Tears streamed down her eyes. Is this what she had been living for so far? "_Where are you!?_" She said in her head, calling out to Pyro using her psychic powers but she felt no connection to him.

"Stop resisting," The blaziken said harshly, dragging her into another room and depositing her on the burgundy couch. Gaia was helpless. She felt like taking her own life before the ruthless Blaziken took her virtue. At least she'd die a peaceful death that way.

"Forgive me! I beg of you!?" Gaia said as she saw Blaziken proceeding to get on top of her and screw her over like every other girl that was out of the room, dancing the night away like they had forever to live and plenty of time to beg Arceus's forgiveness.

"This won't hurt," Blaziken sarcastically, licking his lips ravenously. Gaia put her hands up on her head and shut her eyes, screaming one last time for help.

"Save me Gallade!" She cried hopelessly.

Blaziken was only inches away from jumping on her when a sharp blade slashed his arms. He winced and drew back from the couch, almost falling to the ground but he managed to stay upright and turn his head to the attacker.

"I believe that's not how you treat a lady," Pyro said, frowning at the Blaziken. Gaia looked up to see him standing face to face with the Blaziken, who, to her surprise, was also a black colored pokemon.

"What is this madness?" she said, shaking her head in disbelieve. The Blaziken proceeded to use a close combat on Pyro. Pyro kept his cool and grabbed Blaziken's fist as he was about to punch him. Blaziken's eyes widened. At that moment, Pyro unleashed a Psycho cut and Blaziken was thrown back on the cold ground. He had taken serious damage and the alcohol didn't help. He fainted.

Gaia looked over to her savior, hope filling her heart once again. He brushed his hands and stuck it out for her to grab it.

"I believe you wanted to leave," he said softly. She trusted him blindly and took his hand. He slowly pulled her to her feet and then led her out of the room. He walked ahead, bringing her along through the crowd of crazy pokemon.

Some of them tried to grab Gaia away from him, trying to welcome the new visitor, but Pyro kept them at bay. He wouldn't even allow them to touch Gaia, striking a deadly blow with his blade to anyone who attempted to steal her. Gaia had noticed that all of them had black colour combinations, much like the black Gallade guiding her and she couldn't understand why. That was the least of her worries. For now, she only wanted to get out.

He reached for the door where an Empoleon was waiting. Gaia had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to allow them out. Empoleon nodded to Pyro and opened the door slightly, just enough for the two to squeeze out.

"After you," Pyro said, Allowing Gaia to move first which she was only too glad to do. Pyro followed close behind. As soon as they were out, the door snapped shut, drowning the noises behind the stone walls of the room.

Pyro began to walk ahead, being absolutely sure that Gaia would follow him and he was right. She did follow him. It was a garden outside. Thick bushes of roses were found as far as one could see and roses bloomed, even the darkness that had enveloped the place. An old cobblestone road was leading away from the bar, straight through the forest of rose plants.

"Wait! At least tell me your name," she said, hurrying to catch up to him. She fell in steps behind him but she dared not to walk beside him, in case he'd disapprove of that.

"It's Pyro,' he said flatly and kept walking, not giving her so much of a glance. Gaia felt confused about her whereabouts. It was time she found out.

"Was that a bar?" she said, trying not to go into direct interrogations so as to not offend him.

"Sort of," he said softly. "Around here, it's called a brothel."

Gaia had heard this word many times in books about ancient Greeks and Romans and it was the least pleasant of places she could have been to. It disgusted her to even think about the horror she had witnessed there so she tried to change the subject instead.

"Why are the pokemon black around here?" she asked him uncertainly.

"We are shadow pokemon," he answered in an expressionless tone. "We all have black combinations."

"How did you end up like this?" she further asked him, now walking beside him. She was curious to learn more about him, the ways of his life and what it felt like to be isolated from the rest of the world; something which she could relate to.

"He turned us this way," he said slowly, avoiding eye contact. He kept looking down at the cobblestone road and kept walking; unsure himself of what he was going to do with her. To him, she was too timid to serve the purpose he served. Nor brave enough to even face the odds.

"Why did you leave me there?" she asked him, bringing back the old subject.

"I didn't take you there," he said softly, grabbing her hand as if she was going to run away. "I would never do that you."

"Then how did I end up there?" Gaia said, blushing a bit at his touch.

"He warped you there," Pyro said flatly, leading her along the road that only he knew the end of.

"Who is this 'He'?" Gaia said, mustering all her courage to ask. She had a bad feeling about this entity that Pyro was hiding from her.

"Oh don't worry. You'll find out soon," Pyro reassured her. An awkward silence followed and neither of them talked or made eye contact, something which seemed to leave both of them hollow. It was almost as if they were waiting for the other to talk.

"Are you taking me….home?" she asked hesitantly, pulling her hands out of his grasp and fumbling with her fingers. Pyro knew that unlike Aqua, Gaia was more sensitive type of a Gardevoir and a careful approach was required if he was ever going to get her to stay.

"I'm not sending you back," He said. "You've lost so much and suffered so much. I want to make it better for you."

Gaia wondered how leaving her abandoned in a brothel and almost letting her be screwed was going to make it better for her. And whoever this _he _was, he definitely didn't have the brightest of futures in store for her. Alcohol couldn't be the solution to her problem, she had been sure of that since that fateful day.

"You don't need me to remind you," he said, putting his hands on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. She had drifting off into her thoughts, he had sensed that. "The wounds of the parting are still fresh."

"Just take me back," Gaia said, looking away.

"Ok," Pyro said, moving away. He put out his hand and signaled with his eyes for her to take it. She took it, believing it would take her home. It was home, except for, it wasn't exactly the place she wanted to go.

Teleporting her across time and space, Pyro bought her back to her cottage but in the past. When Gaia opened her eyes, she found herself in her master's bedroom, the trainer she had loved and served faithfully all her life, until the day he passed away because of his illness.

"This isn't right," she said to him, clutching his arm. She looked around herself. It was the same room she had spent years in, but this time, it had a familiar vide to it.

"Look," he said. She followed his gaze to the bed on which laid a young boy, no older than 20. He looked awfully pale and was struggling to breath. Gaia was almost tearing up. She had been through it once; she was not ready to go through it again.

On the side of the bed was a Gardevoir, a worried expression masked her face and as she clasped her master's arms. Tears refused to stop on her cheeks at the sight of her master's failing health.

"Gaia," The boy said, addressing the Gardevoir at his side. "I'm not going to last longer."

"Don't say that Master!" The Gardevoir snapped, tightening her grip around her master's hand. "You'll get better!"

The boy closed his eyes and smiled. He felt horrible for parting with the Gardevoir he had cherished so dearly all his life. But this was meant to be. He had been sick for quite a long time and he was well aware of his fate. Death had a way of stealing those who are dear to you.

Gaia, who was standing with Pyro, was pulling with all her might to tear away from the Gallade and rush to her master's side. But Pyro had a strong grip on her arm and he was keeping her from breaking free.

"Gaia, go," the boy said. "Be free. You no longer have to be with me."

The Gardevoir shook her head furiously. "I won't leave!" She said. Everyone in the room noticed the tension rising. It was becoming increasingly difficult for the boy to breathe now.

"Just remember what I taught you," The boy said, looking at her one last time. "And know that I'm proud of you."

He slowly closed his eyes. His grip on her hand went limp and his breathing ceased. "Master?" The Gardevoir said, leaning a bit. She wasn't ready to accept his death just yet.

"Master!" She said, shaking his lifeless body. She hung her head down, crying harder than ever, still holding his hand.

Gaia turned her head to Pyro and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Pyro put his arms around her. He had no intentions of hurting her. He just wanted her to stay. Stay with him.

"It's alright Gaia," he said, smiling while hugging her. "I'm here for you."

In a glow of black light, he brought her back to the garden where she continued to cry on his shoulder. Pyro held her in his embrace, patting her soft green hair and all the while, whispering reassuring words into her ears.

Gaia broke from his embrace and turned away, running down the cobblestone road.

"Gaia, don't!" Pyro called after her, a hint of worry in his voice but she was in no mood to stop for his cruelty. _He knew!_ She thought. _And yet he chose to make me suffer with it!_

She ran and ran, covering her face with her green arms and trying to wipe away the tears that had blurred her vision. It didn't matter anyway; it's not like she'd know where she was going if she could see. She had no idea where Pyro had brought her, why he had brought her and why he wanted her to stay. All she could grasp was the sight of her master's death.

Not looking where she was going, she tripped over a branch and fell face first on the cold, stone road. She was badly bruised in the head but she made no efforts to stand up.

"I don't want this!" She screamed, beating the ground with her fists. She wished for death. She wished her end would come, just like her masters, and save her from the misery. She laid there for a few minutes, crying over her misfortune in solitude.

"Why me!?" She said, beating the ground. "Why!"

"Gaia," a soft voice called her name. She felt his hands on her as he rolled her over onto her back and took her head in his lap. 'Why do you run from me?"

"Because you're cruel Pyro!" She said, crying while looking into his eyes. His smile was charming, but his temperament wasn't. "You brought me here, saying I could trust you. Then you abandoned me in the most horrible of places! And then you made me suffer my past!"

"For your good," Pyro said, moving the back of his hand softly on her wet cheeks. He smiled down at her face, wiping her tears slowly as he did so.

"What good would it do to me!?" She snapped, her tears flowing faster than he could wipe them.

"I want you to forget," he said. "I want you to stay here with me and live. Isn't that what your trainer wanted? Isn't it your wish to fulfill his last desire?"

He had her there. This is what she wanted all her life: To fulfill her trainer's dying wish.

"Stay Gaia," Pyro said once again. "And I will give you everything you ever wanted."

Gaia closed her eyes and smiled. Finally, she had found her strengths to trust Pyro again. Now he knew her past, her pain and he had vowed to take it away.

_Yes, I'll stay with you. _She said telepathically to Pyro, closing her eyes and letting the darkness envelope her, hoping to awaken in what would be a better day and a better place.

**I'm sorry if there is no action so far. But just one more chapter and you guys will have all the action in the wars. That's all what this story is about anyways.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
